


Gift

by MickkiBoo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Awh, Childhood Love, Christmas, Gay, I suck at tags, Kinky?, Louis' Birthday, M/M, Nawh, Sex, Smut, Smutty, at everything, hold on tight, holla, i am bad, i guess, jealous!louis, nick is ewwie, smut smut, sneaky!harry, the diddly do is done, this is 2012!makayla i am better i swear, this is my life, this was written so long ago vomit, what do j even tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickkiBoo/pseuds/MickkiBoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot; Harry and Louis have been friends since Harry was 2 and Louis was 4, and have been inseparable ever since. Harry is now 17 and Louis is 19. It is Christmas and Louis was forced to wait for his present, birthday and Christmas until Christmas morning. On top of that, Harry decides to go to Louis’ house and hides all Louis’ presents. Thus, making Louis angry. Bringing back old memories, turning into a huge argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first smut I ever wrote a few months ago, it is in first person, which makes me want to vomit all over it, hope you enjoy it regardless.

“GOD DAMN YOU HARRY STYLES WHERE DID YOU PUT THEM!” I smirked as soon as he heard Louis run into his house, I got him. “My word Louis, why are you screaming, it is early, and you will wake my mom up. What on earth are you talking about? What is missing? What have you misplaced now?” I spoke calmly; oddly enough Louis didn’t buy it, this time. Which is quite rare. Louis typically always falls for the puppy eyes and pout. I glance up at him, with a smirk remaining on my face. He glares at me “Harry, you know exactly what I am talking about, MY GIFTS. WHERE ARE THEY” My smile grows wider throughout my response. “Why, that my love, is confidential” He took a step closer towards me, I assume he was trying to intimidate me, which does not work. He may have bigger biceps, but it doesn’t mean I can overpower him, not saying that I ever have or will try. He is quite sexy when he is angry and in control not that I would evertell him that. I stood up from my seat, only putting our bodies closer, feeling the heat of our bodies radiating towards one another.

 

“Harry, just tell me where they are, and nothing will happen to that pretty little body of yours.” He smirked at me; I assumed he believed he defeated me. Oh, on the contrary, I have only begun. I stepped closer, if it were possible. “What will you do to this pretty little body of mine? Hmm? Nothing! Because you’re a coward” Now it was my turn to smirk, in belief of winning. I am fully aware of his hatred of being called a coward, being told he cannot do something, making him want to do it, that much more. “Oh, I am the coward eh? I am the one that hasn’t even fucked a girl yet, hmm ? God Harry, you are such a fucking joke. You cannot even get into a girls pants for fucks sake.” He retorted, crudely. My mind was full of anger, all I wanted was to toy with the fucking kid, not be called up since I haven’t fucked a girl yet.It is not like I wanted to. He is blind for thinking I would want to have sex with a girl. God, I wanted to pounce him, hard and thoroughly. “FOR GODS SAKE LOUIS, DID YOU EVER STOP TO THINK THAT I DIDN’T WANT TO FUCK ANY GIRL? HUH, YOU ARE SO FUCKING DENSE I SWEAR TO GOD. IT WAS MEANT AS A JOKE, TO TOY WITH YOU, YOU TOOK IT TOO FUCKING FAR LOUIS.” He stared at me blankly, something unclear in his eyes, I assumed that he realised his mistake. He took it too far. “Harry, I am sorr-” I cut him off. “No, you are just so fucking stupid okay! I AM 435% done.” I huffed waiting for a response. “Harry? You’re done? Really? YOU ARE? What about me hmm ? You hardly ever talk to me, not since-” “Don’t you fucking dare talk about that!” “What? How you tried to fix Rebecca, and she killed herself? YAH YOU MADE A FUCKING MISTAKE, YOU LEFT HER FUCKING ALONE, SHE LOVED YOU. SHE WAS OUR BESTFRIEND.” “Louis you fucking retard! I do not like girls okay! I AM GAY, ARE YOU HAPPY THAT YOU KNOW NOW? HUH. HUH? OR ARE YOU DISGUST-” I was suddenly cut off by Louis’ lips. I ‘hmmphed’ in response.

 

He kissed me harder, as a tear rolled down my face. From anger, the loss and my fucking stupidity. It suddenly kicked in Louis was kissing me. I relished in the moment, pushing myself against him, hard. As I pushed him, we landed on my bed (forgot to mention the fact that we are in my bedroom, sorry, oops) As soon as I landed on him, he instinctively rolled me over, him being on top. Fuck, I love him being in control. He pressed his lips hard against mine, his tongue swiped against my bottom lip, I automatically let him have access, and who was I to deny him? I have dreamt and thought of this, for so long. I groaned because of the pressure on me. Loving the friction between our bodies. He slipped his cool smooth hands underneath my t-shirt, making my internally and externally shiver. God, I was craving this. I took the well given hint, sitting him up along with me, only leaving his lips when removing my shirt, following his owns. I loved the feeling of his chest against my hands. I enjoyed roaming his body, being able to access him, see him like this, made me smile internally, maybe externally, but that would be irrelevant. He pushed me down on my back, without another word, his lips were pressed firmly against my neck. Leaving a mark that would not disappear anytime soon. My hips involuntarily moved up, pushing my erection into his hip. He smirked against my neck, he moved from the one mark he left, leaving sloppy kissed down my torso. He lingered under my belly button, kissing the spot repeatedly, teasing me. And clearly loving it. I groaned and somehow managed to get words out. “God Louis, please get to it.” “Harry Harry Harry, silly boy, I have to let you ache for me, I have to let you ache for me, that is what you deserve.” He slowly moved his hands to my buckle, undoing it, dreadfully slow.

 

I bucked my hips, waiting for his move to take my trousers off. He unzipped my trousers slowly he smirked at my black boxer briefs he bought me previously. He grabbed my arse and raised it up, so he could slip my pants off. I gasped as the cold air hit my bare skin. He nudged his nose against my bulge, then kissing back up my torso. Leading to my lips, kissing me hard and passionately. He thrusted his hips against my hips, making my bulge and I assume his ever morepromenate. He continued to kiss me hard, not letting my lips go until decided to go down my torso and above my boxers, breathing heavily onto them. He slipped a cool finger into the waistband of my pants, and slowly, ever so slowly, pulled them down. I gasped loudly as the cool air hit my erection, all while my erection slapped hard against my stomach, pulsing. I continued to breathe heavily as Louis moved to my dick, only to breathe on it, cruelly. He licked my tip, then again being ever so slow. He raised his hands to my stomach scratching them down, leaving red marks. I gasped loudly at the movement. He wrapped his perfect lips around my dick, indulging in bobbing his head up and down my length.

I felt an odd clench in my stomach, and I bucked my hips involuntarily. I moaned his name loudly as I came close. He took note of this and moved his lips to mine, kissing me hard and passionate. I grinded against him, him becoming clearly as weak as I, I flipped him over, wanting so badly to return the favor of the pure pleasure he gave me. Contrary to my inexperience, I was sure of what to do, he made me wither, and I will make him wither the same way. I decided not to tease him as much. I kissed him one more time, before kissing down his chest slowly, placing my hands on his will fitted jeans that strained over his large ass. I reached his buckle and did the same as he, unbuttoning it and taking off his trousers. I smiled at the bulge I made him have, I caused that. I chuckled quietly and tucked my fingers under his waistband, he shivered. I still smiled widely, the effect I had on him was amazing. I slipped off his pants and his erection acted the same as mine did, slapping against his stomach. I gapped at his fullness and length, never seeing it before. I thought of the things he did. I liked him tip, making him wither, what I wanted. I took him fully in my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down, same as what he did previously. He moaned loudly, attempting to say my name while doing so. He gripped my hair tightly and brought my lips onto his own. Taking my body, weak as it is, and flipping it over.

“Harry, I know you’re a virgin, if you don’t want-” I cut him off with a quick peck on his gorgeous lips. “I haven’t stopped you yet have I?” “Guess not” He kissed me forcefully, bringing his lips back to the spot on my neck. Making the mark as dark as ever, before moving down my legs. He was by my length; he spread my legs expertly, then going under my bed to grab lube. How he knew? Never thought to ask. He greased his fingers with the lube and pressed one inside of me. My breath hitched at the sudden contact, he smirked proudly at the effect he had on me, which was very clear. He pressed another slick finger into me, I moaned and began to thrust with his fingers, knuckle deep. “Eager beaver are we Harry” I just moaned in response. His fingers then left me and his face rose to my own. He kissed me, “Are you sure?” I smirked and nodded, biting my lip. He kissed me again while greasing his aroused erection, then putting it outside of my entrance. He pushed in and kissed me harder, trying to hide any discomfort I may have. I cannot lie, it was uncomfortable. But being this close to Louis was nothing I would pass up. It was special, and personal, to me at least. He was my first, and he was Louis. Making it that all more special. I have thought about this moment for the longest time, and it is happening. He began to thrust into me, hurting slightly I gasped. He let go of the kiss and looked at me before he spoke, “Harry- I love you” I gasped at the contact and his words before replying. “I love you too- Lou-is”. I smiled harder, queuing him to continue. Which he did of course. He thrusted harder, as I met his thrusts. We were both gasping and moaning loudly. The familiar clench came, and I was extremely close, and it sounded like he was too.

The sound of our bodies slapping was all too much as I made the whole street know how great this sex was to me, screaming Louis’ name. His chest was rubbing against my erection, he was panting. We let go simultaneously. His erection left me as he came to my side, staring at me intently. “I meant what I said you know, I do love you, and you fuck good, so there is that too, but that is a new revelation” he smirked, probably about my compliment. “I love you too Harry, and I love making love to you.” I smirked at his words kissing him, showing my pure enjoyment.

“Oh, Lou, I forgot to give you your presents! Got you know, caught up.” I raced to my closet, opening it, and bending over and Louis whistled, I just shook my head and grabbed his presents. I went to the bed with them in hand and sat down. I pointed to the one with red wrapping “That one is from me.” He smiled kindly at me then sat up. He unwrapped it as I stared waiting for a reaction. “Wow, this is wow.” He held up the one bracelet that said ‘Harry’ the other one in the box said ‘Louis’. “Well, if you’re ever missing me, you can look at the gift and remember me, forever” He smiled happily, jumping on me, kissing me.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be appreciated


End file.
